swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Zeison Sha
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Although many sects claim to have endured rough times throughout their history, none have as much truth to their claim as The Zeison Sha. However, they learned to adapt, becoming rugged and self-sufficient through their training and self-reliances. In addition, The Zeison Sha vehemently opposes The Jedi Order, viewing them as cold and indifferent to the population of the galaxy. Members of The Zeison Sha Force Tradition can select Talents from the Zeison Sha Warrior Talent Tree. Membership The Zeison Sha accept members from any Species, provided they are Force-sensitive and have some connection to the Force Tradition, either through the bonds of family or friendship. History About two thousand years before the fall of The Galactic Republic, a group of families with ties to The Jedi Order flee from the war that rages on between The Jedi and The Sith to a forlorn world in The Outer Rim called Yanibar. Their plan is to set up a temporary refuge for the families to avoid being targeted by The Sith until the war ends, with the understanding that The Jedi would return them to their homes. Unfortunately, The Jedi who established the sanctuary are killed during the war. Knowledge of the colony is lost, and the families are left to fend for themselves. Yanibar is, by many people's standards, uninhabitable. Due to extreme seasonal changes, most of the people left on the planet die within the first few years. The survivors adapt to the harsh environment and overcome it, learning to use The Force through their own methods in the process. As time passes through generations, the original reason for coming to Yanibar is forgotten, and the survivors believe that The Jedi, their so-called protectors, abandoned them. They grow to despise The Jedi. The Force Tradition known as Zeison Sha develops over this time, adopting a philosophy of self-reliance and rejecting the perceived ideals of The Jedi Order. A few hundred years later, Yanibar is discovered again by fringe traders. After opening relations with these traders and learning about the galaxy around them, the population of Yanibar grows, becoming an outpost between The Outer Rim and The Unknown Regions. The small outpost expands to become a highly populated city and starport in a matter of decades with a diverse mixture of races, including Humans, Duros, Twi'leks, and Rodians. As travel to and from the planet increases, several members of The Zeison Sha venture forth to explore the galaxy and find The Jedi all too eager to wrest their Force-sensitive children from them and train them as Jedi. Outraged, The Zeison Sha return home only to reinforce their anti-Jedi beliefs. Location For the most part, Zeison Sha never stay in one location for a long period of time, preferring to travel around the galaxy helping those in need whenever possible. From the last days of The Galactic Republic through The Dark Times and even into the early days of The New Republic, they struggle to avoid contact with The Jedi and Darth Vader's hunting squads. The Zeison Sha who live during the Yuuzhan Vong War, seeing the danger threatening The Jedi, silently cheer for the invaders' victory over The Jedi Order. But at the same time, they also wish that the Yuuzhan Vong do not find their homeworld and eventually leave the galaxy in peace. Philosophy The Zeison Sha concentrate their instruction on the ideals of independence and self-reliance as a direct result of the tribulations they endured after their supposed abandonment by The Jedi Order. Focusing their lessons on taking care of oneself and one's family, they teach not only self-sufficiency but also ways to use The Force to defend those under their care. The Zeison Sha are masters of telekinetic powers. As a result, their training in these powers far surpasses the training the typical Jedi receives. The extent of their superior training becomes evident when they use their Discblades, a unique weapon of their own design. Although The Zeison Sha strive to help those in need, the Force Tradition's emphasis on self-reliance has caused a few members to fall to The Dark Side of The Force. Being self-sufficient sometimes leads to selfishness, passionate independence from The Jedi can quickly change to bitterness and hatred, and their telekinetic skills are easy to use for attacks instead of defense. Those who follow this path become Dark Zeison Sha. In the society in which The Zeison Sha live, a Force-sensitive child is trained by one or both of their parents. If neither parent is Force-sensitive, another member of the Force Tradition with a bond of friendship to the family steps in to lead the training. The child trains at The Zeison Sha Template on Yanibar, otherwise known as The Sha Kalan, but continues to live at home with their parents to help the child grow in a normal family setting. Much of the physical training involves mastering the use of the Discblade, which serves not only as the chosen weapon of The Zeison Sha but also as a focus for their discipline and telekinetic ability. The Discblade, being a unique weapon design, defines a Zeison Sha in much the same manner that the Lightsaber defines a Jedi. Building a Zeison Sha Since The Zeison Sha were founded by refugees with ties to The Jedi Order, it is no surprise that many Zeison Sha have abilities similar to those of The Jedi. Given that the colony on Yanibar was composed of many Species, your Zeison Sha can be a member of nearly any Species you want. The Zeison Sha favor Thrown Weapons, in particular the Discblade, and their Talents and Force Powers usually reflect the Force Tradition's telekinetic prowess. As such, you will want to choose not only Force Powers with the [Telekinetic] descriptor but also the Force Talents from the Alter Talent Tree that enhance such Force Powers. Zeison Sha Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units The Dark Times See also: The Dark Times The Rebellion Era See also: The Rebellion Era Zeison Sha Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations